


A Song I Couldn't Forget

by Nejilover022



Category: Elfen Lied, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horns, Pink hair, Teenlock, and invisible set of arms, does 18years old count as teen?, lot of Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After its killing spree, a Diclonius escapes from the research facility where it was held captive. He is later found by John and Mary. Luckily for them, its head injury inhibits his murderous instincts. However the Warden and the General Director of the Diclonius research program are set on finding this blood-thirsty killer.<br/>This is an Elfen lied/Sherlock crossover :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Any anime fan? 
> 
> Yes? Awsome! IF you know Elfen Lied, then you pretty much know what to expect :p If not, it's a great anime and a better manga :D
> 
> No? That's okay, no need to be into it to read this fic! this work will be based on Elfen Lied.
> 
> Lots of things will change, but most of the main story will stay the same :) It'll be a mix of the anime and manga. If you like my story, then I recommand the anime :) and then the manga :D (in that order x3 )
> 
> Working on this story does not mean I'm abandonning my Kill Bill story :) I just really wanted to write this story as well! hmm both my crossovers have a lot of violence and blood...I detect a trend hehehehehe
> 
> Enjoy this fic :)

“Please, follow the instructions attentively. A security guard died yesterday because he dropped his pen.”

The stern look of the Warden’s face indicated that such a simplistic mistake was not to be taken so lightly. The two men continued their walk in the facility.

“I assure you, given the chance, _he_ will kill you. Do not facilitate _his_ murderous attempts. In a radius of 1.47 meters, you will be instantly killed; this is why no one must be near _him_ in a 2 meter radius.”

An unsettling shiver ran through the man. Why was he here again? They stopped at the end of the large hall.

“Vice-Minister, this is it.”

“Where are we?”

“The entrance to _his_ cell. 20 meters underground, constant high security, and yet, you’ll find it is not enough.”

Only then did the Vice-Minister realise he was standing in front of a door. A massive metal door.

“I question the decision to relocate  _him_. That is why I have called you here. You must reconsider.”

“Surely your prisoner can’t be this dangerous. This here is a waste of tax money!”

“We are certainly running low on tax money. But I maintain my point. To move _him_ to a less expensive and consequently poorly secured facility will result in exposing the world to a menace capable of destroying our world.”

“What’s in there?”

“A mutant. A genetically altered _Homo Sapiens_ now known as _Homo Diclonius_. This new breed is set to take over us much like how  _Homo Sapiens_  took over  _Homo Neanderthalensis_. They look human, but there are visible differences: two horns extending from the temporal and parietal regions of the skull and, well, their bright pink hair. But more importantly is what cannot be seen. Diclonii possess 1 set of invisible arm known as _vectors_ that can grasp and impact as if they are solid, as well as pass through objects. They are incredibly resilient, able to stop bullets, propel projectile at great speed, and easily slice...people.

“You speak of a new breed of human when really it’s a monster you have trapped inside!”

A flash of melancholy appeared for a second in the eyes of the Warden and just as soon disappeared.

“Yes, a blood thirsty human-looking monster.”

 “I fail to see the relevance of possessing one, yet you have over forty! They could kill us all! Warden Holmes,those  _things_ should have been killed a long time ago!”

“We need them for research purpose. they are nonetheless disposable, I assure you. This one specimen, however, is very valuable to us. _It_ is the first of its kind. Diclonii borned from human parents, Silpelits, are only female and infertile. Through their _vectors_ , they spread the vector-virus. However, this one is fertile and male. We have the Alpha Diclonius.”

The Warden entered the pin-code and pressed his hand into the scan. The red light turned green and the door opened heavily. The Vice-Minister held his breath, unsettled more than ever by what awaited him.

Inside, as the lights were switched on, a glacial atmosphere welcomed the men. The roofless room was hollow, at the center was a sizable metal structure surrounding an individual tightly restrained to a metal board in the middle. The tied man did not move a muscle, could _it_ even? _It_ wore an iron helmet that hid _his_ head. The bars in shape of circle were around _it_ and four bars maintained _it_ standing in the air.

“What are those?”

“ _Its_ cage. Designed to restrain him as well as to delimit the secure 2 meter radius I’ve told you about."

The _thing_ seemed to acknowledge their presence as _it_ turned _its_ head to face them.

“I’ve seen enough. Let’s leave!”

“Alright.”

Both men left the room leaving the creature alone in the dark.

 

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diclonius' escape

They had warned this new security guard not to stand close to the monster’s cage. However, curiosity had had the better of him. Here he was, standing near the bars, completely absorbed by his observation. That is certainly why, when the ground shook, he was so startled he failed to notice his hand had briefly crossed the bars.  The man hadn’t meant such a dreadful mistake, but sadly, it was too late: _it_ was forcefully pulling him inside.

“What the HELL are you doing? Take your arm out NOW!”, yelled his partner.

The man quickly grabbed the new guard by the waist and pulled, but he didn’t even budge.

“I CAN’T! THE MONSTER’S…”, the end of his sentence was silenced as his arm was ripped to pieces from sudden multiple fractures. Unsteady from both the sight of his bloodied member on the floor and the pain, the guard didn’t notice the gentle caress on his face that brought him closer to the cage until he was completely inside. He did notice the sharp sting of nail plunging in his flesh only to hear his neck snap.

 Terrorized, the guard witnessed the scene powerless before the monster’s dementia. There was nothing he could've done to prevent this death; he would only have endangered his own life. But was he safe?

From the blood-soaked corpse, a faint clang was emitted. The man stared confused a floating set of keys. Panic struck him as he notice where they were aimed: the lock of the cage. In a second, the guard grabbed his gun and fired at the prisoner, anything to try to prevent _its_ imminent escape.

The guard crashed on the floor, dead from the bullets he had fired earlier. Then came the shrilling sound of the bars being torn. The metallic cage fell apart, in the middle stood a man, naked except for his massive iron mask. _It_ stayed immobile for a moment, enjoying the view.

In the hollow room, the faint humming of a long forgotten melody rose as _it_ slowly made _its_ way to the door out. The monster was now free.

The emergency alarm thundered, urging all unauthorised personnel to leave immediately. At the same time, all units were to report to the underground level to contain the prisoner. By the time _it_ left the hollow room, a unit of 4 armed men were facing _it_ with their machine gun.

 _It_ severed the head of a guard too closed, the others backed away from the 2 meter radius. Yet, they failed to account projectiles. _It_ drew a pen from the dead guard and launched it so fast it went through the head of another guard. Taken by surprise, the two remaining didn’t notice it was too close and their heads flew back. The monster continued _its_ route to the lift and was greeted by another team.

Quickly, as commanded, they fired until they emptied their guns. However, the creature stood before them perfectly unarmed. It continued to walk towards them and when close enough, either ripped their legs or waist. _It_ entered the lift, leaving a pile of corpses behind.

The team waiting on the top floor grew nervous as they watched the arrow of the lift go from the lowest floor to theirs. The much anticipated ding rang and the doors opened. They fired at will. Soon, they were out of bullets and that is when they notice the bullets had stopped midair before the creature crouching like a child. They then flew backwards, riddling the team. _It_ got up and walked to the large door _it_ opened effortlessly _._ On the other side, the Warden Holmes and twenty men stood ready for _it_.

Yet, no one had anticipated that the Warden’s secretary would arrive unannounced with tea. She was gleefully unaware of the dangerous killer she was standing next to. The creature paid her no mind until the uneasy Warden shouted at her to get away as fast as possible. _It_ had sense the care and beheaded the girl instantly.

“FIRE!”, he shrieked.

The men fired and emptied their guns. It proved just as ineffective as last time. Some men tried to take it down with their bare hands; they were dismembered before they could reach _it_. The others ran away. But Mycroft didn’t move. He stared at the creature the whole time: as _it_ killed, walked next to him and left.

As _it_ advanced towards the door, a heavy door fell from the room and isolated the monster. _It_ thought itself contained until _it_ felt a cool draft. Mysteriously, a small door had been opened, a view of a high cliff by the sea pierced through the sunrise.

 _It_ walked towards _its_ freedom. It had been a long time since the last time _it_ had felt grass under _its_ toes. _Finally…free…_

 _It_ turned around for one last look of that sickening place and suddenly, a sharp pain hit _its_ temples. A sharp shooter had tried one last time to stop _its_ escape and failed as the injured but alive prisoner fell in the sea.

 

“Bad news… We’ve lost the Diclonius…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT has been a very long time since I posted anything :l it feels good to be back after such a long time :o  
>  Enjoy :)


End file.
